ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Onpu Segawa
(Please take care of me from now on.) |kanji =瀬川 おんぷ Segawa Onpu |dub =Ellie Craft |gender =Female |blood =B |birthday=March 3rd, 1991 |instrument =Flute |food =Waffles, Crepes, Fat-free Candies |color =Purple |japanese = Rumi Shishido |english= Jessica Calvello }} Onpu Segawa '''(English '''Ellie Craft) is the rumored "Genius witch apprentice" who appears near the final arc of the first season, serving the role of the season's final antagonist. Normally, appearing as a friendly and nice girl; she makes it pretty clear that she has no intention of losing to the likes of the others. Bio Onpu came to the Misora Elementary school one day and quickly befriended Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko, as well as charm mostly everyone in the class. At one point it was revealed that she was working with a previous antagonist, Majoruka. But over time Onpu began to learn how much the others actually cared about her and after sacrificing herself to save them from being discovered, decided to officially join them in the following series, Sharp. Onpu is a popular chidol with a lot of charm and talent. Appearance Onpu is a pale-fair skinned girl with big, uniquely shaped, dark purple eyes. She has medium length purple colored hair that frames her face with three thin bangs and two thick strands in front of her ears. Her hair has pointed lining in the back and she wears a small amount of it in a curvy pigtail on the left side of her head, held with a pale mint scrunchie. However, depending on which outfit she is wearing, the scrunchie will change to reflect it. Onpu's original attire consists of a lavender sleeveless dress on top of a loose, pale mint green T-shirt and a pair of dark purple leggings. Her shoes are simple yellow and white sneakers. For the last three seasons, Onpu began to wear a lilac dress with sleeves and a thin, pale yellow string tied into a thin bow below her chest. Her leggings remained the same, while her shoes lost their laces and her scrunchie became pale yellow. For the beach, Onpu usually wore a pale yellow bikini with thin purple circle markings and a knot-tie at the chest. One of her winter outfits is a puffy yellow jacket with a purple scarf and mittens, boots, and earmuffs. Another, more common, winter outfit is a long deep purple jacket with pale green-mint fur/fluffy trim at her neck, cuffs, and pockets as well as a single line/row of yellow buttons, and pale brown-gray gloves. For bed time, Onpu typically wears a lilac pajama set with ruffles at the end of her pant legs and top. Golden music notes are seen around the bottom of her shirt. (For other outfits, check out Onpu Segawa (Other Clothing) ) Personality A girl known for her cuteness, Onpu is very popular with everyone and well-liked. She is caring for others and generally nice, but she also believes in being honest and telling people things they may not want to hear. She acts maturely and is usually cool-headed, but because of this some people tend to misjudge her by saying she doesn't really care about the feelings of others. But Onpu is pretty stubborn and if hearing this bothers her, she wont say anything about it and just continue to wear a smile. She rarely ever gets angry, but the one thing that will set her off is seeing someone who has a passion for something fail to take it seriously. Often Onpu is pretty busy. She deals with a lot of idol work, such as filming movies or television shows, recording albums, modeling, radio shows, interviews, even holding concerts. While she handles all of her work with stride, she suffers by getting really tired and low on fatigue, which often results in her losing conciousness. Because she tries to block out her true feelings, when alone Onpu can become quite sullen and show her gloomy side. This mainly stems from feelings of inadequacy, realizing that she could easily be replaced by the next cute thing, or worrying that she may not be doing her best sometimes. She often finds doubt in herself and wonder why she tries to work so hard to begin with. She also feels very lonely because of how much she tends to miss from time to time. During these times, Onpu tends to seclude herself from and generally be very quiet, even a little cold to others without really meaning it or noticing. While Onpu is given a lot of compliments and kind responses, she actually really enjoys being given more heartfelt ones instead. She has fans of all ages due to her charm, and also shows that she is crafty, sharp, and very creative. As an Apprentice Witch Soon after the Ojamajos defeated MajoRuka, Onpu came across her while at an idol camp near a beach and caught her using magic. This turned her into a witch frog and thus prompted Onpu to became MajoRuka's witch apprentice. Onpu's initial reaction wasn't shown, but she adored the witch costume when she first tried it on and thought the idea sounded like fun. At first, Onpu knew she was rivals with Doremi and co., claiming she would defeat them easily. She proved this by how far she had advanced and how quickly she passed the exams, even getting to skip a few. While being an idol in the human world, Onpu was known as the Apprentice Witch Prodigy in the Magic World and from the word spread by Witches. She has great magic skills and never seems to mess up with her spells. She even learned the special writing of the witch world and was made a special charm that would allow her to cast as much forbidden magic as she wanted. Her yousei is Roro and her Crystal Ball is in the shape of a droplet. Spells *'Transform: 'Pretty Witch Onpu-chi! *'Spell: 'Pururun purun famifami faa! *Magical Stage: pururun purun suzuyakani! *'Patraine: 'Pururun Patraine! Ojamajo Doremi 16/Ojamajo Doremi 17/Ojamajo Doremi 18 Onpu kept in touch with Doremi through phone calls for a while until about a year ago (before the series started) when Doremi lost contact with her. She then mysteriously vanished and didn't appear during the school's reunion. However, she did contact Hazuki to ask her to apologize to everyone in her place. It's later revealed that due to media related problems and trash talk she gained, Onpu had taken an alternate identity at one point. All the while trying to find new management since Majoruka returned to the witch world. While she took it and kept on fighting the stress given to her, the others have since focused their goals in trying to help her. Eventually they locate Onpu in Hokkaido. The others, along with Oyajide, go to see her and find out that Onpu had taken time off from trying to help her career to tend to her mother, who suffered a stroke and was taking time to recover. Because of this, Onpu turned down the offer to become an apprentice out of fear she would succumb to using forbidden magic again to heal her. But she eventually does cave in and agree, while helping the shop when she can. Since then Onpu has gotten work with a company that Karen introduced her to. She's been studying her idol career again and has been participating in a play. Like the others, Onpu hasn't really changed other than developing into a teenager, having gained a womanly figure and a mature beauty. Her hair is worn to be chest length now, meaning if let down it may reach her stomach. Her pigtail is much smaller, but still worn with a scrunchie. She was shown to wear a floral print blouse-dress with small puffed sleeves and either leggings, or pantyhose. Her past As she grew up, Onpu was in her mothers shadow and seemed to only be doing these things because her mother forced her. This was until Onpu, as a child, told her mom she wanted to become an Idol. Onpu's mother fully supported this. Onpu was a very curious little girl and liked to explore the town when she had the time to do so. She often would climb the pathways, climb up on the telescope to look through it, and try to hop up and grab fruit off of a tree, despite knowing she wouldn't be able to reach it. Onpu's behavior as a little child was playful and very friendly. When meeting her future self, she began to wave without hesitation. Relationships *'Doremi': Doremi thinks Onpu is very cute and Onpu likes to tease her in a playful way. Because of Doremi reaching out to her, Onpu befriend them. She even claims it's because of Doremi she didn't become a cold and mean idol at one point. *'Hazuki': Both girls are noted for being the more quiet and sensible members of the group and get along very well as a result. They also understand each other and tend to agree on a lot of the same things. *'Aiko': Onpu and Aiko are often seen together throughout the series and media. Normally they get along well and multiple times throughout the series they have shown to care very deeply for one-another. Onpu even believes they tend to think like each other. They had an episode dedicated to their friendship in Sharp, rivaling that of Hazuki and Doremi's own. She was also the first one who was able to get through to Onpu about using bad magic. *'Momoko': At first, Momoko ended up offending Onpu until she got angry enough to leave. But once Momoko apologized to her, they became fast friends and are typically seen together during the series. Momoko also mentioned her reason for choosing to become an apprentice again during the light novel was because of her desire to help Onpu. *'Hana-chan': Onpu seems to be very smart when it comes to raising Hana-chan and sings her to bed almost every single night. Hana-chan, unfortunately, causes trouble while trying to help her on multiple occasions but, only for the sake of helping her. Despite not being there all the time, she does think Onpu is a good mother to her. Onpu has also made it clear she'd do anything to help Hana-chan, such as forcing herself to eat things she dislikes. In Dokkan, Hana admires Onpu very much and always thinks of her when she is not with the group. *'Pop': She thinks Pop is cute and way smarter then Doremi, often due to teasing Doremi. Pop really cares about Onpu and has hung out with her a few times during earlier seasons. *'Karen': A shy, meek girl who Onpu befriends after they make conversation during tryouts for the same role in a drama. Karen won the role after Onpu uses her magic to help her, but she wasn't upset by the loss. During Dokkan, as Hana-chan and Doremi worried about the career of their favorite show because of the leaders own problems, Onpu revealed to them that she got Karen to take over the role. During the events of Doremi 16 and 17, Onpu still was said to keep in touch with her also. Magical Doremi In the english dub, Onpu was renamed Ellie Craft. Her dub voice is somewhat the same in tone, being soft and gentle, but still high pitched. While Onpu came off cunning, charming, and just a bit cheeky, Ellie was openly rude and snobby, but feigned an innocent nature while teasing others. Her comments were usually harsher when she spoke also. Other Voice Actors and Names *France: Loulou until season 2 when she was renamed Nicole. Voiced by Odile Schmitt. *Germany: Nicole, Voiced by Sonja Rechelt *Hong Kong: Laaichyun Yamfu, voiced by Chan Hoiting *Italy: Lullaby, voiced by Emanuela Pacotto *Korea: Jin Bora, voiced by Chae Euijin *Mexico: Nicole, voiced by Gaby Ugarte *Philippines: Onpu, Voiced by Rose Barin *Portugal: Nicole, voiced by Helena Palmela *Spain: Ompu Segawa: Carmen Podio *Taiwan: Laichuan Yinfu, voiced by Wang Ruiqin *English Dub: Ellie Craft, voiced by Jessica Calvello Character Songs/Song by Onpu *Cherry Bomb *Polar Star *We Can Do *Lupinas Lullaby *Hadakannbou Quotes (Practicing speaking in English) "Good Morning, Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, Hazuki-chan, Momo-chan." (Onpu is then asked what she is doing) "I am speaking English. (japanese) Momo-chan?" (In english) "Yes." Trivia *''Onpu bears a resemblance to Sora from "Doujin Works". She even has a similar personality. '' *''Onpu is the youngest Ojamajo of the main five. Her birthday was the subplot of the final episode of the entire series. '' *Onpu can speak Japanese (normally), Chinese (Mandarin possibly), and English. *''When looking at her head and hair, one can see that it resembles a Music Note. '' *''Onpu was only seen with her hair down once in an episode of Naisho. '' *''Onpu is the first Ojamajo with a unique eye shape and inner eye style. Soon came Momoko, then Hana-chan. All three of them lack pupils, but she is the only one to have squared eyes. '' *''Onpu is the only witch who broke the forbidden magic rules more than once but it was never the one Hazuki or Momoko did: Healing someone and bringing the dead back to life, respectively.'' *''Onpu bears a resemblance to Arme from Grand Chase. Both are purple girls with similar hairstyles and eyes, as well as slightly similar personalities. '' *''Onpu arrived in Episode 35 of the first season. In said episode, her audition number is 35. This is broken in the Dub however, as it was Episode 34 instead.'' *''Despite fans and things counting her as the fourth Ojamajo, Onpu is technically the fifth, because she was the fifth apprentice to appear after Pop. '' *''It's widely noticed that Onpu resembles Reira from "Gash Bell!" both in terms of appearance and personality. Both girls also happen to be voiced by Rumi Shishido.'' *''Her name is often miss-spelled as O'm'''pu or Ompoo. '' *''During Onpu's final scenes in Dokkan, where a billboard of her is shown. The background on it is the same background used during her transformation and spell casting in Sharp. '' *''Onpu is the only Ojamajo to get a special figurine based on a costume from the TCG Cards. More specifically, her Devil costume. *''Onpu is the only Ojamajo to have a name change during the series, however this was only in the French dub. '' *''The characters of Onpu's name translate as Rapid River, Musical Note. (Se = Rapids, Kawa/Gawa = River, Onpu = Musical Note).'' *''Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword from Doki Doki Pretty Cure resembles Onpu. Both began as strong indivisuals with similar personalities. Their human forms are also both idols and did a lot of the same work, and they happen to look the same for most part. It is unknown if this was only a coincident or not though, because Toei made both series, but the people who specifically did the Ojamajo Doremi art handled the art for Heartcatch Pretty Cure and HappinessCharge Pretty Cure.'' *''Onpu hates peppers and eating one would result in her getting sick. This hatred first came up in episode'' 42 of the original season. '' *''If what was said to be true in her debut episode, Onpu never took the fifth or sixth exams because she was allowed to skip them. * Onpu rarely makes any silly or wacky facial expressions. Screenshots/Gallery For images related to Onpu, visit: Onpu Segawa (Gallery) Category:Ojamajo Category:Purple Category:Apprentice Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Child Category:Teenager Category:Antagonist Category:Retired-Antagonist Category:Heroes